1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button device, more particularly to a button device with integrated simplified configuration.
2. Background of the Invention
As known to those who skilled in the art, a push button is often disposed on a control panel of an electronic device to control a switch behind the control panel.
For example, one conventional push button includes a button unit mounted in a seat depression of a computer bezel. A push unit passes through the seat depression and moves by a force transmitted from the button unit. The push unit includes a support part and a push part. A first spring is provided between the button unit and the support part, and a second spring is provided between the support part and the seat depression. The first and second spring is in a sealed room. When pressing the button unit, the first and second spring is compressed downwardly, and the push part is pressed to turn the switch on or off. However, in this conventional button device, the spring member and other associated members are separately installed. The assembly process is unduly complicated. Besides; the push button is stubborn to be pressed down.
Accordingly, a button device having simplified configuration which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.